


Conflicting Schedules

by AdmiralPegasus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU of an AU, Beauxbatons Student Ariadne Granger, Beauxbatons Student Ginny Weasley, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Beauxbatons Student Ronald Weasley, Beauxbatons student Hermione granger, Blind Character, Character With Nerve Damage, F/F, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter are Siblings, Kaleidoscopic Grangers AU, This was supposed to be a one shot but it's taken on new life so I guess I might write more of this, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Harry Potter, Trans Harry Potter, Werewolf Ariadne Granger, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Ronald Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralPegasus/pseuds/AdmiralPegasus
Summary: The werewolf Ariadne Granger is forced to reveal what she is while trying to prevent exactly that from happening.This was supposed to be a one shot THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT
Relationships: Ariadne Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaleidoscopic Grangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597805) by [AdmiralPegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralPegasus/pseuds/AdmiralPegasus). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you folks wanted more werewolf content. Fine, I might as well. The premise for this one: Ariadne and Ron are both werewolves, and instead of using the Third Task to reveal herself to the world, Ariadne is horrified by the timing of the task and tries to get it rescheduled. It doesn’t go well. In addition, she didn’t win the first task due to being a bit knackered during it, and as such also got more badly injured, leaving her with some nerve damage.  
> Takes place when Chapter 141 would have happened, April 5th.  
> It’s also my birthday so I’m taking it easy and writing some angsty werewolf content lmao.  
> TW: Ableism, Fantasy Bigotry: @ Werewolves both in person and in print media, outing.

**5th of April, 2005**

“ _ Aurum _ ink.”

Ariadne Granger’s blood ran cold as her spell illuminated for her the small sheet she’d been mailed regarding the third task. She’d hoped something would come up, but no, the time and date was unchanged from the original, theoretical dates she’d been given months before before she had even encountered the dragons in the forest.

She knew why they’d chosen June 24th. It was after exams, so as to not distract the studentry from their studies, and handily nestled between the final days at Hogwarts for the school year. It made sense. Of course it did.

But June 24th was a  _ problem _ for her, as she scrambled to open her planner, fumbling with the pages as she pleaded that she was misremembering, but no. Marked in the corner of the page in magical ink sat a singular circle, as there was for the two days prior and two days after. Full moon. The previous tasks had irritatingly fallen upon the same, but for those at least she was safe in that respect. For those, it had been during the day. But not the third. No, the third just  _ had _ to be so late that she would be at best skirting the line, and almost certainly in danger of completing her lycanthropic transformation  _ during _ it. Especially at that time of year, when the days were so long and the time would come so early. Not only that, but she would be the third Champion into the maze after coming last in the first task - she’d succeeded, but the full moon that day slowing her down had left her badly injured as she’d caught a gout of flame directly in the spine. Her right arm and her toes were still numb most of the time, when they weren’t tingling painfully at least, thanks to the nerve damage Madam Pomfrey had barely managed to minimize. The occasional involuntary spasms of her limbs and coordination issues didn’t exactly add pleasantly to the cramps and pain of her full moons. At least it was the new moon that afternoon, and so her lycanthropy wasn’t adding to her litany of aches and pains.

Ironically, the nerve damage had provided her with the perfect alibi for her difficulties as a werewolf.

“What’s wrong, ‘Adne?” Ginny asked, leaning around her easel and frowning as Ariadne hurriedly packed her book and the note into her bag and resisted the urge to chew on her fingernails even as she held the end of three of her left fingers on the edge of her lips anxiously.

“I need-I need-I need-I-I-I need to-tot-to speak to Professor McGonagall,” Ariadne replied, stumbling to her feet and pulling her bag up onto her left shoulder, the one that  _ didn’t _ tend to hurt as much whenever she put weight on it. “And Dumbledore, and- I…” she floundered, shuddering her head in confusion. With Barty Crouch dead, there wasn’t really anyone on site for her to go to about getting it rescheduled other than, perhaps, the Minister for Magic himself. 

“Need me to come with you?” Ginny put down her paintbrush and stepped around the painting she’d been working on, taking off the baggy shirt she was wearing over her usual clothes. Ariadne nodded, biting her lip as Ginny stepped over. “Okay. See you Hermione, Ron!” she called as Ariadne thankfully held her hand and followed the taller girl out. “Is it about June?” Ginny whispered as they stepped over the threshold, Ariadne precariously so thanks to her numb feet as she nodded. “Shit. Okay, let’s go find McGonagall.”

Ariadne’s nose was smothered in the dusty scent of the ancient castle as they made their way slowly down the stairs toward the Deputy Headmistress’ office, her legs stiff and increasingly numb and tingly the further she pushed herself. Really, what she needed was a wheelchair, but with how many stairs there were at Hogwarts, commissioning one with the capability of levitating or creating a variant of the  _ glisseo _ charm to create ramps for a mundane one were her only options and so far, they hadn’t had the time. At least she had been lucky to have been seen to by Madam Pomfrey as quickly as she had been, when she had awoken still inside the dragon arena, her head and neck surrounded by towels, and found herself magically paralyzed to prevent her from exacerbating the damage Pomfrey was frantically doing her best to reverse. Ariadne was glad that Ginny was so willing to accommodate her, as Ginny stayed slow and helped her keep her balance, a warm fuzziness in her chest at her girlfriend as she leaned into her. She could not dwell on her soft adoration for Ginny for long, however, as the task at hand returned to relevance sharply as they stepped into Professor McGonagall’s office, walking past a flaming lantern that cast a warm orange blur into the darkness of Ariadne’s eyes.

“Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. I hadn’t expected you at this hour, is there something you require?” Professor McGonagall asked, hurriedly tugging a chair over for Ariadne with a flash of yellow magic, which Ariadne quickly collapsed into, holding her spasming right arm. 

“Yes-yes, um…” Ariadne replied, grimacing as sparks of seemingly sourceless pain shot through her shoulder. “The… the task. It’s on the 24th of June,” she said reluctantly. “I-I can’t…” she mumbled.

“And that is a full moon?” Professor McGonagall asked sharply. Ariadne nodded. “That is… concerning to say the least, I should have thought to check the lunar chart on your behalf before they set the date,” McGonagall told her apologetically, standing up immediately and coming around the desk. “It will be difficult to convince them to change the date without telling them why, but obviously we cannot allow the Task to go ahead on the current schedule,” McGonagall murmured, almost floundering, before taking out her wand. “Professor Dumbledore. Please come by my office as soon as you are able, as we must discuss the scheduling for the third task. At its current time, it will conflict with Ariadne’s… condition,” she said simply. Ariadne huffed in slight amusement, even as anxiety ran through her veins and roiling stomach and she leaned into Ginny, who sat beside her, patting her numb arm, for reassurance. With that wording, it wouldn’t even have to mean her lycanthropy. “Understood, thank you Headmaster,” McGonagall said, before dropping her wand to her side and pocketing it again. “Professor Dumbledore is on his way, bringing the Minister. Remember, Ariadne, it is imperative you not let slip to the Minister the reason why you require this, or there is no telling how he may react.”

“I know,” Ariadne replied, nodding anxiously as Ginny pushed her left hand away from her mouth so she wouldn’t chew on her fingernails. Instead, she just started grinding her teeth tensely, before a crinkling noise met her ears and as she jumped curiously, McGonagall took out a packet of biscuits and Ariadne could not help but sniff at the smell of custard cream biscuits. Smiling warmly, McGonagall gave her one… that she quickly shoved in its entirety into her mouth.

“It’s a good thing you can’t have too many of these, else I fear I would be spending far too much on biscuits alone,” McGonagall said cheerfully, clearly trying to make Ariadne feel better. However, Ariadne knew, the mouthful of crumbling biscuit was most definitely her weakness as her girlfriend laughed at how she’d immediately scoffed it.

“Dumbledore, if there had been an issue with the scheduling, you ought to have mentioned it earlier!” the voice of Cornelius Fudge echoed into the room from the stairwell outside, tiny and quiet and certainly not audible to her human peers while irritation filtered into the Minister’s voice. “I have far more important business to attend to.” The voice was getting louder as Ariadne sat up, her arm shaking as she put weight on it.

“They coming?” Ginny asked quietly, leaning in with a curious expression as Ariadne nodded. “I love your ears,” she said, smiling as she reached up and scratched the base of her skull behind her ear. Ariadne couldn’t help but appreciate the silly gesture, but even as she smiled, she held a finger to her lips.  _ Shh _ .

“Ah, Ariadne,” Fudge called cordially as he stepped into the door, even Ariadne’s magic sense catching his slight frown at her. He’d given her the same odd looks when she’d encountered him after the lake’s task, and again when he’d arrived to see Barty Crouch Junior. She suspected he had for most of his career avoided having to mingle with anyone any less than conventionally beautiful, let alone mottled in burn scars and cuts, and so didn’t quite know how to treat what the Triwizard Tournament and the better part of a year of lycanthropy had made of the Girl Who Lived. She hoped it was at least a lesser evil of condescending pity and not disgust. The disgust would come later if things went badly, she knew. “It’s lovely to see you, I hope this isn’t too bad an issue. I’m told you need the third task rescheduled, is that correct?”

“Ye-yes, Minister,” Ariadne mumbled, nodding and shifting around in her chair a little. “Sorry,” she added sheepishly.

“Oh I’m sure it’s quite all right, some prior engagement I must presume?” Fudge asked as he stepped into the door and sat down nearby on another chair. Dumbledore followed at a slight distance, a wary look upon his wrinkled face as he watched them closely.

“Y-y-y-y-yy-y-yyyy-y-yo-y-” Ariadne stammered, her vocal chords and jaw fundamentally not cooperating with her. “Yes,” she simply said, giving up on saying  _ you could say that _ .

“And what might that engagement be?” Fudge asked, as Ariadne tried to hide her frustration, her heart beating faster. “Obviously I don’t mean to trivialize!” he laughed. “But of course, there  _ quite a lot _ of factors in rescheduling an event such as the Triwizard Tournament, if we can work to minimize that for the both of us, it would be ideal,” he told her, as Ariadne blinked nervously and instinctively chewed her lip.

“It- ii-... it’s personal,” Ariadne said quickly, hanging her head.

“You’re not giving me a lot to work with here, Ariadne, I’ve got to sell this to the Department of International Magical Cooperation and its equivalents in two other magical nations, you know,” the Minister reminded her, an almost condescending confusion in his voice. This was going poorly. “Throw me a bone, Ariadne, I cannot simply tell them you have a mystery appointment, else they will want  _ you _ to reschedule. I must confess I question why you cannot, this is quite a thing you ask of me, dear.” Alarms started going off in Ariadne’s mind as he gave her a piercing look. Cornelius Fudge was many things, but chief among them, he was a politician. And Ariadne was not in any way a good enough liar to pierce the discernment of a man who’d made a  _ career _ of veiled truths, lies and corruptions, elevating those who were convenient to him like Dolores Umbridge. He was not an easy man to hide truths from, and he had not become Minister for Magic for nothing. It didn’t help that Ginny was visibly worried beside her, staring at her, and the magic coating McGonagall and Dumbledore’s eyes was flicking about nervously. Fudge flicked an eyebrow, clearly having noticed her tense behaviour. “All right, I’ll try, but I cannot even begin to guarantee anything to you, Ariadne. Would you rather it take place on the twenty-third or the twenty-fifth, which would work better for you?” Ginny’s eyes went ever so slightly wider as she realized the same thing Ariadne knew. Neither of those were any better. That full moon would last from the twenty-second to the twenty-sixth, and the third task as it stood would land  _ right in the middle of it _ .

“N-n-... twenty-seventh,” Ariadne spluttered, hoping against all odds he might accept that. Her heart sank into the core of the earth as Fudge scoffed.

“The twenty-seventh- Come now, Ariadne, I can’t just tell them to move it by half a week!” Fudge laughed. “I’m sorry but that is absolutely out of the question, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons contingents won’t even be in the country!” Neither, Ariadne knew, could it take place on the twenty-first - it might have been during her winding-up period, but it was also during the Hogwarts exam period, which was also completely out of the question. Why oh  _ why _ did the Ministry have to be so inflexible?! Ariadne’s breath became tight as she panickingly threw her mind at the problem. If it had to happen during that week,  _ right _ when Princess would be having a run around, surely it could simply be the same as both other tasks?

“Wh- b-b-b-b-b--b-b--b-b-b-a-wh-whw-a-what a-what a-what a-what about earlier in the day?” Ariadne asked, horrified by how Fudge was openly frowning at her now clear panic, McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanging scared looks. She was skirting the truth far too closely, far  _ far _ too closely as both of her arms stabbed at her mercilessly in pain as she did her best to hold her hands to them even as her failing breath started to become a cough - which she did  _ not _ need, with how dog-like it could sound.

Fudge was not satisfied by what Ariadne had hoped was a more acceptable compromise. In fact, his frown had only deepened.

“Earlier?” Fudge repeated. Ariadne nodded desperately. “Why? How is that any better?” Fudge interrogated, his gaze sweeping into Ariadne’s face suspiciously. “Ariadne, we cannot simply reschedule for… a doctor’s appointment or whatever this is about, you’ll just have to reschedule,” he told her, standing up with a cocky smile at her before stepping away.  _ No! _ Ariadne’s mind imploded.

“I can’t!” she pleaded as McGonagall and Dumbledore both moved to intercept the Minister, freezing. “Please, sir!” she cried, trying to spin to remain facing him as tears began falling from her eyes. Whatever time the task took place was when she competed, there was no arguing with that, not with a magical contract buried under the lycanthropic spires within her, but she absolutely  _ could not _ compete at that time! She didn’t even know if she would still count as herself for the purposes of the contract when she became Princess!

“Ariadne, whyever not? I don’t see what the problem is, and unless you tell me what on earth this is all about I simply cannot do anything!” he replied, exasperation in his voice even as Ariadne was clutching at Ginny’s equally anxious sleeve. “You’ll just have to compete when the task is currently scheduled.”

“I can’t-I can’t… I can’t…” she sobbed, hunched over in the seat, all of her limbs numb as the world crashed in on her. She was going to be seen, she was going to transform in the middle of the maze task. The whole world was going to know and she could  _ not _ let that happen! “I  _ can’t! _ ”

“Why not?!” Fudge pressed, as Ginny, speechless, tried to steady Ariadne’s shaking, spluttering attempts to speak. “Why n-”

“BECAUSE I’M A WEREWOLF!” The yell had escaped Ariadne’s shuddering lips before she’d realized she was saying it, the words slurred together but very much recognizable. Ginny jumped, her eyes wide as Fudge leapt out of his skin, his jaw suddenly clamped shut, bug-eyed and tense.  _ Fuck _ .

“ _ What did you say?! _ ” Fudge hissed as he backed off, making Ariadne flinch as her ears throbbed.

“Minister-” McGonagall began, stepping forward with a horrified expression.

“You knew about this?!” Fudge exclaimed in horror, spinning between the Professors. “And you, Dumbledore?! And you told  _ nobody _ that there has been a werewolf in the castle for-”

“Ariadne is perhaps the most trustworthy student in this castle, Cornelius, I might direct you to alter your tone,” Dumbledore snarled, cutting the Minister’s apoplectic exclamation off as Ariadne cried into Ginny’s shoulder, her girlfriend’s arms around her as she clung to her for dear life. She needed Ginny, then more than ever.

“No wonder she stood with that Lupin  _ monster _ ,” Fudge spat, as Ariadne retreated even more into Ginny, a whimpering, choking wail in her throat. Fudge was going to ruin her. She was the monster witches and wizards told their children to avoid, and the world was going to know it. “I suppose he bit her, no less!”

“He did no such thing!” McGonagall yelled, her expression and tone livid. “And if you look at Miss Granger and see a monster, then to be  _ quite frank _ , Minister, your eyes are worse than hers!”

“Yeah,  _ fuck you! _ ” Ginny yelled up furiously, still holding Ariadne. “You have  _ no idea _ what she’s been through!”

“Despite your crass verbiage, my sentiments exactly, Ginevra,” Dumbledore snapped. “And as a matter of record, Remus Lupin has been nothing but gentle to Ariadne, and supported her through her first full moon before the Quidditch World Cup.”

“She has been a werewolf all year?!” Fudge exclaimed. “Merlin, Dumbledore, she could have amassed a whole pack by now! Every passing cycle you allow her to remain is a cycle in which you have put everyone in this castle in danger!”

“She’s got Wolfsbane, you bastard!” Ginny screamed. “Princess wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly!”

“Oh, you named the beast!” Fudge cried. “She could bite you, or any of your brothers! And you! You knew as well and didn’t tell a soul?!”

“She’s my girlfriend, of course I fucking knew!” Ginny blistered back. “And that full moon, her first one? She came to our place for it, and is ALWAYS welcome to!”

“Bah!” Fudge spat, sneering in disgust at Ariadne. “You’ll get your reschedule,  _ dog _ ,” he added angrily, sweeping out of the room with Dumbledore hot on his tail, yelling angrily as Ariadne sobbed into Ginny’s shoulder.

\--

“Ariadne!” Fleur called urgently, having evidently  _ run  _ to the Great Hall as Ariadne had stumbled from it, her numb legs all that had stopped her from sprinting out like a bat out of hell upon heeding the gasps and stares that had just accompanied the arrival of the  _ Daily Prophet _ that morning. “Ariadne, are you all right?!” she exclaimed. “I just- it’s- Your Minister, he’s-” Fleur was cut off by Ariadne’s arms clinging to her, the tiny werewolf hanging from the part-Veela in fear and terror. Whatever Fudge had done, her life was to change forever, and in the worst way yet. She only knew for certain a handful of people would understand. Her family. The Weasleys. Sirius and Remus. And Fleur.  _ Us semi-humans have to stick together _ , Fleur had assured her and Ron. “I will talk to Madam Maxime on your behalf, I am certain Beauxbatons would welcome you in gladness.” Ariadne jumped, twitching her head in confusion at Fleur. What was she talking about? “Oh my- you have not read this,” Fleur whispered in horror, helping her stand again and offering her the folded up newspaper. Ariadne’s heart dropped.

Just what had been published that morning? She pulled out her golden-gleaming wand, apprehension filling her.

“ _ Aurum _ ink.”

> _ THE GIRL WHO HOWLS - ARIADNE LYCANTHROPE LILY GRANGER By Rita Skeeter _
> 
> _ Shockwaves exploded across the wizarding world this morning upon the newfound revelation that she who arrived in the papers only two years ago, Ariadne Granger, the Girl Who Lived, is horrifyingly, a werewolf, and has been for at least a year, having attended the eventful Quidditch World Cup as a werewolf - the details of her biting are unknown, but one thing is certain; it was allegedly  _ **_not_ ** _ Remus Lupin who turned her, as one would initially suspect. Professor Dumbledore refused to provide the information. _
> 
> _ According to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, this news was only discovered last night when it was brought to his attention that the controversial fourth Champion could not attend the third task of the Triwizard Tournament as it was scheduled… because it fell directly upon the rising of the full moon. _
> 
> _ In order to protect the inhabitants of Hogwarts from the clear danger of a present werewolf, at the order of Minister Fudge and the Department of International Magical Cooperation the task has been rescheduled to fall at noon, when she presents no significant danger. _

Ariadne’s heart fell as her mind skipped ahead in the nauseating article, as a word blared out at her, one she’d dreaded for months.

> _ In a unanimous vote overnight, the Hogwarts Board of Governors has demanded the expulsion of the werewolf Ariadne Granger, however because of the Unbreakable Vow instated by the Goblet of Fire as part of the Triwizard Tournament, it is impossible for this to be enforced until the end of the Tournament. However, to our astonishment, this decision revealed that not only is Ariadne Granger a werewolf, but so too is the sickly boy she has so often spent her time with, Ronald Weasley, and that the Board - aware of both of them for months - had been prevented from carrying out the necessary removal of the pair by the actions of Professor Albus Dumbledore - as such, both Ariadne Granger and Ronald Weasley have been summarily expelled from Hogwarts, and will not be allowed to return to take a fifth year at the school, once considered the safest place in Wizarding Britain, now having been known to be the haunt of three werewolves in only two years. _
> 
> _ Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and father to one of the werewolves declined to comment last night, instead leaving the Ministry for home immediately. Dennis and Valerie Granger, the adoptive parents of Ariadne Granger were not able to be contacted regarding their lives as Muggles forced to raise a werewolf. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god that was evil of me. >:D  
> I hope I got the nerve damage stuff right - it’s something I thought might be interesting to help show how being a werewolf impacted her during the Triwizard Tournament - as main Ariadne even knew, Pomfrey was surprised she wasn’t paralyzed by her spinal injury. Werewolf!Ariadne had it worse, and Pomfrey wasn’t able to prevent all of the damage, so I hope I portrayed it correctly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariadne Granger deals with the fallout of having been outed as a trans, nerve-damaged werewolf in the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, and is glad to accept an offer from Fleur and Madame Maxime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh I am taken over by hyperfixation so congrats you get more of this version of my gal.  
> TW: Ableism, Fantasy Bigotry: @ Werewolves both in person and in print media, outing.

“Ariadne?” came the voice of Parvati, filtering through the curtains as Ariadne lay, curled up and sobbing over the scintillatingly overpolite Howler that had arrived. One for her, and one for Ron.

> _ Dear Miss Granger, _
> 
> _ In accordance with your grievous and longstanding violation of the Romulus Accord of the Werewolf Registry, as enacted by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures’ “Beast” division, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your expulsion will take effect at noon of the 25th of June, 2005. _
> 
> _ Hoping you are well, _
> 
> _ Gethsemane Prickle. _

“Ariadne? It’s Parvati, are you okay?” Parvati asked concernedly, as Ariadne heard more footsteps outside her bed. Who was there with her? The dorm was far too suffused in their scents to tell. “Well, obviously no, but, are you okay as in can you come out?” _ Come out _ , Ariadne spat in her mind.  _ Bit late for me to come out _ .

“Ariadne,” Hermione’s voice called, as she heard her sister step over. “Ariadne, it’s all right, they don’t hate you.” Ariadne frowned.

“‘Course we don’t,” Lavender’s voice added. “I mean, why would we? It’s not like Lupin was bad, why would you be?”

“Yeah!” Sally-Anne exclaimed. “You’re a werewolf, so what? I was actually wondering why you kept leaving some nights, just thought you were cuddling Ron’s sister downstairs.” Ariadne couldn’t help but snort through her snotty sobbing at that. Despite the truth, that wasn’t actually untrue, and sometimes something she used as an alibi.

“She does sometimes, actually,” Ginny’s voice replied, as Ariadne inhaled sharply, sitting up. “She’s  _ great _ for cuddles, because werewolves are warmer than we are, she’s so warm and snuggly,” she said, to adoring  _ awwww _ s. Ariadne did not particularly want to leave her bed, but at the same time, Ginny was right there. Wincing, Ariadne crawled over to the foot of the bed and hesitantly poked her head out of the curtains, her glasses revealing the worried faces of her dormmates, and the relieved face of Ginny in the doorway, who sprung forward to embrace her. Ariadne’s arms, weak as they were wrapped around Ginny desperately, as she buried herself into Ginny’s hair, whining and sitting her head in the crook of Ginny’s shoulder. “Shhh, shhh, there there. It’s okay, I’m here,” Ginny whispered into her ear.

“I think it’s cool, y’know? Gryffindor’s got werewolves, it’s great,” Sally-Anne said, nodding with a smile. “Fuck Fudge, fuck Skeeter saying that shit about you.”

“Unfortunately, the Governors didn’t see it that way,” Hermione mumbled sadly, wringing her fingers. “Um, Mrs. Weasley says Mum and Dad are going to be here soon, Ron’s parents are here already.” Ariadne faced up at her, still snottily sniffing. It may have been the worst day of her life, but the promise of her parents was comforting. She wouldn’t be alone.

“God, you’ve been expelled haven’t you?!” Lavender cried, gaping at her. “That’s so unfair, they can’t do that!” Ariadne shook her head, sniffling as she detached from Ginny quite so tightly and simply leaned into her side. She needed the contact, she needed Ginny to be close.

“Yes they can,” Ariadne whimpered, her jaw tight and her left arm tensed involuntarily. “Broke the law,” she added quietly, rubbing her hair into Ginny’s side as tears ran down her face.

“What law?” Parvati asked incredulously. “How can you have-”

“The Romulus Accord,” Hermione replied glumly, stepping over and sitting on the edge of the bed with Ariadne, holding a hand onto her sensationless back. “Her name wasn’t on the Werewolf Registry, neither was Ron’s.”

“You were supposed to put your name on a fucking list?!” Sally-Anne asked incredulously. “That’s disgusting, good on you for standing your ground,” she said, a frown filling her face before Ariadne’s ears were met by the sound of heeled shoes ascending the stairs quickly before everyone turned to see the clouded core of one Fleur Delacour.

“Ah! These dormitory stairs, my my,” Fleur panted. “Um, may I come in?”

“E-er, um, yes, please,” Hermione said, shakily beckoning her over as she wriggled her fingers anxiously. “Did you-”

“Yes, I have,” Fleur replied, smiling awkwardly at them all. “Good to see this is going well, er, I’ve spoken to Madame Maxime, she would like to talk with you and Ronald. He and his parents are waiting to go, downstairs.”

“Madame Maxime?” Lavender said, turning to Fleur quizzically. “What’s she got to do with this?”

“Beauxbatons is much more accepting of semi-human and non-human students than Hogwarts’ Governors,” Fleur replied with a wry smile as Ariadne scratched at an itch on her forearm. “We’re hoping they can come to Beauxbatons to finish school. I myself am only three quarters human, one quarter Veela. This is not an issue for the school, one of my sister’s close friends is a centaur, and there is… precedent for werewolves.”

“Really?” Lavender smiled curiously, drawing back. “That’s great!”

“We can hope,” Fleur agreed, looking to Ariadne. “I can take you to the carriage? Madame Maxime is waiting.” Ariadne nodded, propping herself up and planting her feet on the floor before suddenly finding herself hanging from Ginny and Hermione’s arms as her legs gave out beneath her on the dormitory floor, her stomach shooting into her throat with the motion.

“Oop, oop, up you come, there ya go,” Ginny grunted, hauling her up carefully as Ariadne did her best to will her arms into a position where she could stay ahold of Ginny. “There you go, lean on me,” she told her, nodding to Hermione, who hesitantly let Ginny take her sister’s weight. “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” Ariadne mumbled gratefully, adjusting her arm to free Ginny’s hair. She hated that Ginny had to hold her up just so she could get around.

“It’s no problem, c’mon hun,” Ginny replied gently, kissing Ariadne’s cheek warmly. Fleur nodded and began to slowly lead the pair down the spiral staircase, where Ginny made sure Ariadne got the widest section so it would be easier for her. After a good ten minutes of near-falls and Ariadne leaning on both her girlfriend and the rough stone wall, there came a moment where, had they been capable of it in that moment, her ears would have perked up at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“Mum!” Ariadne exclaimed, almost falling in her sudden attempts to move more quickly. Their parents were here!

“Can you hear them?” Hermione asked quizzically from behind her, as Fleur turned slightly in curiosity.

“Woah, slow down babe, you’ll hurt yourself,” Ginny spluttered as she tried to keep up with Ariadne’s eager scrambling, stumbling feet.

“I’ll let them know you’re on your way,” Fleur said, hurriedly clacking down the stairs as Ariadne reluctantly slowed down as they went past the first year dorm. She had to admit the irony of her behaviour given the events of the day, but she didn’t care. She wanted her mother.

“Nearly there, nearly there,” Ginny assured her, as they approached the doorway. With a pained grunt, Ariadne almost fell through the doorway, leaning on the railway as she stumbled along the balcony and, thankfully with her legs providing a modicum of sensory input even if a large proportion of it was pain, managed to start her way down the final flight of stairs.

“Ariadne!” she heard her mother exclaim as she flailed onto the back of a sofa, panting heavily as she struggled to hold her own weight. “Oh my god- I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you,” she hissed, heaving Ariadne up and around and depositing her onto the sofa. “Oh my word, they said you were hurt but…” Valerie groaned, pulling her into a hug.

“Mum…” Ariadne mumbled weakly, shuffling her face into her mother’s shoulder, noticing Arthur and Molly over by a tearful Ron, where his own dormmates were talking with him, her ears keen enough to catch their assurances of friendship and care as Valerie patted her back gently.

“Ariadne,” Dennis sighed, sitting down beside her and half joining the hug. “Molly and Arthur Floo’d over with the Prophet, we… fuck, I’m so sorry this has happened,” he told her, his voice haggard as Ariadne noticed he was wearing what he would have normally worn before going to work, as was her mother, before Valerie jumped at the arrival of her other dormmates’ chaotic presence.

“Oh, you guys are her parents, right?” Lavender asked cheerfully.

“Yes,” Valerie replied, her voice tense as she looked up at the group.

“Oh! Oh, we’re not- we’re in her dormitory, we don’t - we’re all good with her,” Lavender clarified suddenly, pointing to everyone and letting Valerie relax.

“Oh good, good,” Valerie exhaled. “Ron’s friends seem to be all right as well, which is a relief. It’s good she has you all, I’m sure it helps.”

“Hang on, aren’t you supposed to have some sort of flying wheelchair, dear?” Dennis asked, frowning as he looked about for one.

“They haven’t finished making it,” Hermione replied.

“Still?” Dennis grumbled. “Don’t tell me she’s been walking, Pomfrey said it’d make things worse. Oh god,” he said, gasping at Hermione’s reaction.

“We should probably go see what Maxime wants to say,” Molly sniffed from across the room, collecting Ron and waving off his friends. Hearing her, Ariadne began to try push herself up to her feet.

“Oh, no no no, don’t get up. Um… Finnegan, off, get off that,” Valerie said, before flapping Seamus out of a single-person armchair. “Okay, let’s get you into  _ this  _ chair,” she said, helping Ariadne up and depositing her into the new chair, as Ariadne frowned. “Hermione, would you be a dear and use magic to make the chair float?”

“Oh!  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ ,” Hermione bubbled, making Ariadne jump as the already warm chair beneath her wobbled into the air at the insistence of a yellow arm that sprang from Hermione’s wand.

“Oh, Ariadne dear,” Molly crooned, stepping over from her son to lean over the chair and hug Ariadne gently. “Everything’s going to be all right, dear,” she murmured, a forlorn smile marking her face as she let go and patted Ariadne’s arm.

“Ron…” Ariadne cried, tears still falling as she held out her arms to embrace her packmate. “I’m so sorry, this-this-th-this-is-s-this is all my fault,” she weeped, pulling his warm form closer.

“Hey, no,” he grumbled hoarsely, taking a raucous sniff. “It’s not your fault. Hell, it’s my fault you’re a werewolf in the first place, you don’t have anything to say sorry for,” he added with an apologetic pat as Ariadne remembered the raking cut up her forearm.

“No, that was an accident,” Ariadne replied sadly. “You were scared, and it wasn’t your fault.”

“If that wasn’t my fault, then this wasn’t yours, okay?” Ron chuckled. “Don’t blame yourself, this was always going to happen eventually,” he told her, letting go while taking her hand.

“Okay, where is it we’re going?” Dennis asked Fleur, who had been standing awkwardly behind them all and waiting patiently.

“The carriage out on the grounds,” Fleur replied warmly. “Madame Maxime is there.”

“And why is it we’re…?”

“Oh! Of course. They have both been expelled, and so I thought it might be worth looking into them attending Beauxbatons next term,” Fleur replied as she led them toward the door, Ariadne frowning and hoping the armchair they were technically stealing was going to fit through. “Beauxbatons has a far more accepting history, even I am only partially human, and there  _ is _ a werewolf student already.”

“Oh, the french one?” Fleur nodded. “Oh, wonderful, wonderful, good thinking Miss Delacour,” Dennis said, smiling to them. “Looks like this might not end  _ so _ badly after all. Lead on.” With that, the Weasleys and Grangers departed, each werewolf waving to their respective dormmates as the armchair squeezed through the porthole and Hermione began levitating Ariadne down the stairs. The castle was… chaotic, and the sounds of footsteps and voices echoed in her ears painfully as she tried to sit comfortably in the wobbling chair. Ginny walked along on the opposite side of her, holding her hand as they found their way onto the damp grounds of early spring Hogwarts. It was, at least, not raining as the party made its way, following Fleur diligently, to the great magically glowing carriage of the Beauxbatons contingent.

“Woah!” Dennis exclaimed as he stepped up into the door of the carriage after Fleur. “This thing’s bigger on the inside, like those tents at the World Cup!” he called back.

“Indeed, Mister… Granger, I presume?” came the voice of Madame Maxime from within.

“Oh! Yes, um,” Dennis replied, before ushering everyone in after him. As Ariadne was - with the armrests of her chair squeezing into the door - floated into the carriage, her glasses pulsed to reveal to her a massive space not unlike their own common room with great curtains and chandeliers hanging in the space, accompanied by comfortable couches and a wide balcony at the opposite side with a hallway in the centre of both the balcony and ground floor, a number of doors down each. They were far from alone in the carriage as Fred closed the door behind him in awe, a number of Beauxbatons students sat around, some of whom were in casual outfits while others wore their uniforms, as well as the towering form of Madame Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, who wore her usual coat. She was almost certainly a half-giant much like Hagrid, but Ariadne had thought it rude to ask. The place had a pleasant scent of lavender and apple, and the air was fresh and cool, a welcome change for Ariadne from the uncomfortable mugginess of the outside world.

“Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? It is lovely to meet you, despite the… distressing circumstance,” Maxime told them warmly, her accent far thicker than Fleur’s. “I assure you, no such behaviour toward your children will be tolerated here.”

“Thank you, Madame,” Arthur replied solemnly, as Ariadne chewed on her lip. “Seeing the paper this morning was… horrifying.”

“I am sure,” Maxime replied. “Please, come, sit, or float over, might I offer you anything? A drink, something to eat?”

“Oh, we’re good, but I’m sure these two wouldn’t say no to something,” Valerie replied, injecting a moment of laughter as she pointed at Ron and Ariadne. Ariadne had to admit as she sniffed in amusement, that she  _ was _ hungry, and had barely started eating when the Prophet had arrived at breakfast.

“Oh, I took the liberty of making sure there is something waiting, I am aware of the needs of werewolves,” Maxime told them cheerfully, guiding them over to a number of chairs and tables and pointing to a spread of food, including cheeses and what appeared to be toasted sandwiches. “Everything there is suitable. There is a werewolf at Beauxbatons already, in their year in fact, so it is no trouble. I would be happy to put you in contact with him if you would like that?” she asked, turning to the pair of them. Ron floundered a little and nodded, as Hermione set Ariadne’s chair down and released her spell. “I will make sure to do that. Now, the business at hand,” Maxime said, sitting down and yet still taller than Ariadne or Ron from her seat as Ron plucked a sandwich from the pile and gave it to Ariadne. Ariadne hungrily chomped down on what was revealed to be a toasted ham and cheese sandwich, which she set about devouring.

“Fleur says it might be possible to arrange for them to attend Beauxbatons?” Dennis asked.

“Indeed. The details are not necessarily important at this stage, however, suffice it to say I am perfectly happy to say that the pair may resume their studies at Beauxbatons after this term at Hogwarts. Now, their Hogwarts exams will be sufficient-”

“Ron’s been  _ immediately _ expelled, Ariadne’s only still allowed because of the Tournament,” Molly told her, interrupting.

“Immediately?  _ Merde _ , these English. Okay, we’ll get to that,” Maxime exclaimed. “Their Hogwarts exams will be sufficient for their entry provided they pass, but do either of you speak French?” she asked.

“A li-l-l-l-l-little,” Ariadne replied quietly, as Ron shook his head. “We-we were-we-we were going to go on holiday in France before…” she added, wordlessly pointing to herself and Ron. They’d hoped to squeeze it in between the Quidditch World Cup and Sirius’ release, but her intense illness before her own first full moon had quickly nixed that.

“All right, you’ll need to learn at least a rudimentary understanding of it. While your exams and tests can be printed in English for you, lessons are taught in French. Can you do that?” Maxime asked kindly. “You need not be fluent, but your classmates may have to clarify anything you do not understand.” Ariadne nodded, knowing it wouldn’t be too difficult for her, but she was worried by how hesitant Ron’s nod was.

“If ‘Mione helps, probably yeah,” Ron replied.

“Speaking of Hermione, can we enroll Hermione as well?” Valerie asked, making Hermione sit up in surprise. “I don’t think Ariadne would enjoy being separate.” Hermione nodded understandingly as she rubbed Ariadne’s shoulder.

“Of course, of course, I am aware distancing them from their families would cause them distress,” Maxime replied warmly. “The same offer is extended to Hermione, as well as Ronald’s siblings, should you wish to enroll them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

“Ginny certainly, we’d be happy for her to come with Ron, but perhaps Fred and George should stay here,” Arthur said. “They’re in their final year, the disruption wouldn’t do them any good.” Ariadne breathed a sigh of relief. Even if she was sure Ron would miss his older brothers keenly, at least she would not be separated from Ginny,  _ that  _ she was unsure if she could handle.

“Yeah, I’d love to come,” Ginny said, smiling at her lycanthropic brother and girlfriend.

“All right then, we’ll drop you out of Hogwarts dear and enroll you at Beauxbatons,” Molly said.

“Excellent,” Maxime said warmly. “Ariadne, Hermione, would you two prefer to have separate rooms or share one? The Beauxbatons dormitories are two to a room at most, and it seems a convenient pairing.”

“We can share a room, I think Ariadne’d prefer to stay close,” Hermione replied, smiling at Ariadne even as Ariadne worried about whether Hermione would be comfortable. Then again, she supposed, she’d managed the Hogwarts dormitory shared with far more others with few complaints, and so she simply nodded.

“All right, that makes things easy.” Maxime took that and wrote it down. “Now, Ronald. I could, if you would like, speak to Antoine and see if he would like to share a room with you? He is in your year, and he is also a werewolf, you may find him a kindred spirit,” she asked, looking to Ron curiously.

“Um,” Ron mumbled, frowning unexpectedly. “Um, I’d… I’d probably wanna meet him first, but maybe, yeah,” he replied, shrugging.

“Noted,” Maxime replied cordially. “All right, to the matter of Ronald’s rather more immediate expulsion from Hogwarts,” she said, turning a little to face him and the Weasleys more directly. “It occurs to me that if I pull the right strings… if he is enrolled at Beauxbatons immediately, to be my student as of today, I can claim him under the Tournament contingent, so that he does not even need to leave here. I suspect Hogwarts may demand he sleep in a room here, but well… we do not have teachers for his year present, hmm?” she explained with a small mischievous smile. “I would be able to demand he be allowed to take his classes alongside his Hogwarts classmates, and then simply take a Beauxbatons exam at the end of the year instead of the Hogwarts one, which would secure his entry.”

“Immediately?” Molly spluttered. “That’s- that’d be marvellous, I thought I would have to homeschool him, not sure I’d be very good at it,” she said, relief in her voice.

“Good, good.” Maxime reached into a drawer and took out a wad of parchment. “All right. Fleur? While the parents and I sort out the paperwork, why don’t you take the girls and Ronald somewhere to change? We must surely have some uniforms for them to try, and for Ronald to take if he is to be with us,” she suggested, smiling warmly to her four newest students.

“Of course, Madame Maxime,” Fleur said, a glad smile growing on her face. “Come!” Fleur called excitedly, as Ariadne flicked her wand upside down in her hand and herself cast the levitation charm on her chair to follow Fleur. “This is wonderful! I won’t be there next year, but my little sister will! Oh, it is so lovely there, you will  _ love _ it!” she cried, dancing through the lower corridor before flinging open a cupboard. “All right… too big, too big… all right, Ariadne dear, my room’s in there, see if that fits you. There’s a dress, capelet, tights and shoes, and your little hat,” she said, handing Ariadne a surprisingly complicated bundle and ushering her into the small bedroom it seemed Fleur shared with another student. Floundering a little as Fleur closed the door behind her, Ariadne went about pulling off her t-shirt, a task which proved difficult if not impossible as her right shoulder refused to cooperate, seemingly incapable in that moment of fully raising her arm. After a little stretching, worrying snapping of threads and swearing, she finally got it off and set about the easier task of removing her skirt, shorts and socks.

“Oh, I don’t like that,” she heard Hermione grumble uncomfortably outside as Ariadne pulled on the tights.

“Oh, the texture?” Fleur asked. “One moment, there are gloves… here.” Once she’d put on her shorts again, Ariadne set about slipping into the thankfully buttoned dress, but found it a little tricky with how slim it was in the waist and her still sitting position. Fleur, however, it seemed had a good eye for sizes, as she finally was able to find her arms into its sleeves, button up the front of the dress and affix the capelet about her neck, hanging jauntily over her shoulders. With that done, she slipped her feet into the short heels - glad she wouldn’t likely have to stand in them as her wheelchair would be done by then, assuming the commission wasn’t held up by the need to have her mother yell at them for their prejudice - and pulled the hat onto her head before bundling up her other clothes and shoes and levitating her way back to the door.

“Oh, you look lovely in that!” Fleur exclaimed, beaming at her as she squeezed the armchair through the door and noticed they were missing a Ron, while Ginny and Hermione both held their own possible uniforms. “It is comfortable, not too tight?” she asked, as Ginny smiled warmly at her.

“It’s all right,” Ariadne replied pensively, adjusting her collar a little. She could feel why Hermione had reacted poorly to the texture, it wasn’t a fabric Hermione liked, so it didn’t surprise her that she was already wearing the little backless gloves as she slipped past Ariadne to get changed in Fleur’s room.

Another closed door opened and the core of Ron stepped out, before Ariadne’s glasses revealed his uniform.

“Ladies,” Ron said with a smile, as he showed off the really quite fashionable uniform he wore, tugging at his sleeves. Neat dress trousers adorned his legs, before a tidy dress shirt with a possibly quite tight waistcoat buttoned up to his chest over it, where a thin bow took the place of his usual Hogwarts tie. Fleur turned with a surprised expression.

“That suits you!” Fleur cried, smiling as she looked him up and down. “That  _ really _ suits you, the blue goes with your eyes,” she added.

“Heh,” Ron scoffed. “Bloody hot though, I’m gonna be boiling in summer.”

“That  _ is _ the summer uniform,” Fleur told him.

“Blimey,” Ron said, shaking his head. “They’re trying to burn us to death, ‘Adne!” he laughed. Ariadne could not help but laugh with him, a joyful smile spreading across her face as for the first time in a few days, she was truly happy. Perhaps her life would not go so terribly after all.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you’ve got your beauxbatons!Wolf!Ariadne, you happy? xD


End file.
